Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to free-standing, disposable fireplace reflectors which may be placed behind a fire to reflect both heat and light therefrom into a sitting room. The reflector is disposable and may be conveniently employed as a receptacle for burnt embers, ashes and the like for easy disposal thereof. Additionally, the reflector will provide an added measure of protection to the entire hearth area of the fireplace.
Fireplace reflectors, per se, are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,326 discloses a disposable fireplace reflector of aluminum foil material which is placed behind a fire to reflect heat and light therefrom. The foil is supported upon an auxiliary screen of mesh while is sufficiently pliable to allow a degree of adjustability. U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,127 describes a conceptually identical reflector save for the fact that the aluminum sheeting is supplied from a roll and is collected upon a similar roll until the supply is exhausted.
While such reflectors are indeed effective for their intended purpose, the prior art reflectors require a large degree of permanency in their installation and lack a free-standing capability. Also, these reflectors are structurally incapable of protecting the hearth area, particularly the ash pit.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved fireplace reflector which is disposable, and free-standIng, and which may be easily adjustable over a wide range of fireplace dimensions. Additionally, a need exists for fireplace reflectors of this variety which may be easily employed to collect and dispose of burnt embers, ashes and the like. Furthermore, a need exists for a fireplace reflector which is capable of protecting the hearth area and, particularly, the ash pit.